


Uninvited Guests

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Uninvited Guests

His heart was pounding, he was sure he had seen the doorknob turn. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could see something move in the shadows. No, statues couldn’t move, right?  
Don’t blink. Blink and you’re dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don’t turn your back. Don’t look away. And don’t blink.

The man couldn’t be more incorrect. In the shadows, the Angel was shifting ever so slightly. Of course the creature didn’t want to be noticed, that would give the cover that it was an actual statue and not an alien from another world. Giving away on what it really was would make the man panic and run for the door. That wasn’t part of the plan, not now. In the end, the Angels would end up taking the man back to another time, another land, maybe even another dimension. The quiet sound of the statue caused crumbs of concrete to hit the floor as it turned it’s head towards the man who was currently hiding by the door of the basement, attempting to get a faulty flashlight to return to it’s previous state of working one hundred percent. Another of the Angels in the opposite corner caused the man to direct its attention towards it, his flashlight dying out completely. The man’s eyes drifted to the only light, a large window by the stairs. That would be his biggest mistake yet, or it soon would be. 

The man, he was never normally scared. That was something Dean Winchester never was. Okay, at least...he wasn’t scared when he had his so called “group” of other hunters were around him. If Sam were here, he’d be making jabs at Dean for swearing out loud at a faulty flashlight. Hitting the flashlight against the concrete ground, he let another profanity escape his lips. Glancing up, the light hit against his bright green eyes. Muttering, he groaned as the flashlight light came back to life. Well, that was an improvement. Leaning away from the door, he squinted his eyes as he turned to the flashlight to the Angel in the corner. Had it moved? Of course not, that’d be ridiculous. Statues didn’t move. Then again, Dean would never put it out of his mind completely. His life was fighting monsters, demons and ghosts. Nothing would ever be normal in his life. Moving away from the door, he walked right past one of the Angels, not really paying attention to the creature behind him.   
Of course he wouldn’t notice it right away. It looked like a statue, so there was nothing to be scared about or even nervous. Hearing that grating noise of the rubble once again, he whipped his head around. Okay, something was there, he just couldn’t see it. In turn, the Angels hand had raised itself ever so slightly, getting ready to pounce. He was safe for now, he hadn’t met the Angels glare quite just yet. He was safe, but not for much longer. Glancing down, he pulled out his cell phone from his front pocket, dialing his brother Sam’s phone number quickly. Pressing the phone to his ear, he muttered under his breath as the dial tone continued on. Finally, an answer. 

“Sammy?”   
“No, What are you in need of Dean?”   
Rolling his eyes, Cas was a little much sometimes. “Just need Sam to come where I’m at. Thinking something is going on. Something a little….supernatural, actually. Not that it’s ever normal when I call Sam, but yeah.”   
“Sam is currently occupied in a case. Would you like me to come to your location?”  
“Fine, yeah. That works. Just hurry the hell up, Cas.” 

Before he could hang up the phone, the so called “Angel of the Lord” was at his side. Tucking his phone away in the pocket once more, he glanced to Cas, who appeared on edge. Great, that meant something was wrong here. 

“Dean. We need to exit this location. These statues….are not normal.”  
“What the hell are you talking about? They’re just creepy statues someone left down here in this basement. Nothing not-normal”  
“You’re wrong, Dean.”   
“What?”

Castiel glanced around the room, squinting his piercing blue eyes at the statues located in the corners. “It means we need to exit this location without touching any of the Angels. They are quantum locked. They send you back in time or possibly….kill you.” Scoffing, Dean looked around the room, but not for long. Castiel covered his eyes quickly. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?!” Tightening his grip, he growled. “You can not look at them. It is the curse”

“And what If I look at them?” Removing Cas’s hand, he shot a glare at the Angel.  
“You will be sent back in time and live the rest of your days in misery.” His tone serious, his voice deepening, more so than normal. 

“That’s a load of bulls----” Covering his mouth next, Dean’s bright green eyes sent another glare towards the Angel. As it turned out, it seemed the Angel didn’t exactly want Dean doing anything but shutting his pie hole of a mouth and keeping his eyes closed. 

“In fact, it is not Dea--” Stopping mid-sentence, Castiel whipped his head to the direction to one of the Angels in the corner. “Stop, and If you’re trying to be frightening, take lessons from another creature.” Eyes lighting up from his inner grace, Castiel eye’s glowed brighter than the Heaven’s itself. Dean’s eyes squinted as he covered them by ducking his head into the inner parts of his jacket. When he moved his head away from his jacket, he took in his surroundings. Looking around, he furrowed his brows. 

“Cas. Where are the Angels?”  
“Disposed, Dean. They had no place on this Earth. You could say I erased them from time and space. They were a menace, despite what their powers could do. Then again, I’m not exactly the expert on those creatures, that title belongs to another man.”  
“Who would that man be?”  
“I am not sure of his name, but he is said to be a mad-man and can travel anywhere. I suppose with me eliminating these creatures, it will ease the burden of his traveling from now on.”


End file.
